Convenient Horses
Convenient horses was created for by the author mitchalek and adds a number of new features to the horses of Skyrim, all of which are activated, deactivated and changed via an in-game mod configuration page. It is very user-friendly. Features Followers' Horses Followers can use horses as well. The Dragonborn does not have to acquire a horse for them, however, as they will summon their own horse. The horse will be named for example "Lydia's horse", and cannot be ridden by anyone else but the owner of that horse. The follower(s) will mount and dismount when the Dragonborn does. (PC: This feature is available in the configuration menu, and is by default disabled.) The color of a follower's horse can be chosen each individually by talking to them, or they all can be set to a uniform color via the configuration menu (PC). The same can be applied for horse armor. Horse types and armor that have been hand-picked through the dialogue options will remain the same throughout the entire game. Serana will ride a skeletal horse, until the Dawnguard questline has been completed. Only then she will gain the option for another horse. Another feature is mounted combat for followers. Horse Armor The horse armor is purely cosmetic and does not add any protection to the horse. The equipment of the Dragonborn's horse can be configured through the menu, just as well as the universal followers' horse armor. The horse armor individual for each follower can be configured through dialogue options. Some of tack is already present in the vanilla game, though not interchangeable between horses. These are: *Bareback *Dark Brotherhood saddle (Shadowmere's saddle) *Imperial saddle *Nordic saddle (which is the standard equipment for the horses that can be bought) There are also saddles added that were originally standalone. The saddles made by Laup26 are: *Bard saddle *Big game hunter saddle *Dawnguard saddle *Hunter saddle *Knight saddle *Traveler saddle The saddles made by Mystikhybrid - Gabriel Gullbergh are: *Daedric armor *Dragonbone armor *Dwemer armor *Ebony armor *Leather armor *Nordic armor The armor made by Christian Paskota: *Elthrai armor *Sethai armor Horse Charge It is possible, quite literally, to pounce on enemies, by sprinting during mounted combat and knocking over the target. This option can also be fully customized via the configuration menu. Horse Call This feature requires purchasing the Horsecaller's horn. This can be done from any stable master. Once this horn is in the inventory, it cannot be removed and a power is added. The Horse Call power will summon the Dragonborn's horse, even in Blackreach or on Solstheim (or Falskaar or Wyrmstooth). The horse however cannot pass zoning points by itself, so if summoned in Dayspring canyon, it won't follow to anywhere outside Dayspring Canyon anymore, unless it is summoned. Horse Whistle This is an alternate way of calling a horse, but will not summon the horse like the horn does. This means that the horse uses standard behavior and does not pass zoning points. This may take quite some time, and to speed up the process, it can be useful to wait an hour. It is available in the powers menu, and can be obtained through a side quest, which can also be disabled. Mounted Conversations, Looting and Harvesting This feature works by scanning the nearby area for a target. When found, the Dragonborn will initiate conversation with the other person. The same goes for looting dead bodies that are around the horse, but there is also an automatic loot function for dead bodies, which opens up their inventory upon killing them. This feature can be changed through the configuration menu as well. The mounted harvesting of herbs works in a similar way. Fast Dismounting This adds a feature which allows a character to dismount their horse much more quickly while drawing a weapon, and is very useful in combat. Horse Inventory The horses have an inventory as well. It has no maximum limit, but that can be changed in the configuration menu as well. The optional maximum carry weight varies from 0 to 5,000. The accessibility of the horse inventory can also be changed. There are three options to this: *Standard: the horse sack can only be accessed when near the horse. *Remote: the horse sack can be accessed from outside, major cities, shops, guild halls, castles, inns and houses the Dragonborn owns. *Absolute: the horse sack can be accessed anywhere. Horse Follow The vanilla horses in Skyrim will stay put wherever they are left, normally, but now there is an option to have the horse follow. This option can also be configured in the menu, and sets the horse to follow the Dragonborn. The horse can also be commanded not to follow. The smart follow option stops the horse from following the Dragonborn whenever they're crouching, or when they come within the range of certain locations. There are also three presets to the distance the horse will maintain when following. Horse Combat Behavior The horse's combat behavior can be configured in the menu. There are only two options: *Cowardly: the horse will run away from all threats and will not ever help anyone in combat. *Foolhardy: attacks enemies on sight, never flees from combat and helps allies. In combination with the faction relations and the smart horse follow, these options can have a different impact on the combat behavior of the horse. How to Unlock Saddles and Armor *Bareback (available at start) *Nordic Saddle (available at start) *Imperial Saddle (available at start) *Traveler Saddle (purchase during "Convenient Horses") *Hunter Saddle (complete "Field Hunter", start by killing the fox while mounted) *Big Game Hunter Saddle (complete "Big Game Hunter", auto started after "Field Hunter") Faction Armor *High Hrothgar Caparison (complete "The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller") *High Hrothgar Bannered Caparison (complete "The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller") *Dark Brotherhood Saddle (complete "With Friends Like These") *Bard Saddle (complete "Tending the Flames") *Dawnguard Barding (complete "A New Order") Hold Armor *Dawnstar Caparison & Dawnstar Bannered Caparison (become Thane of the Pale) *Falkreath Caparison & Falkreath Bannered Caparison (become Thane of Falkreath Hold) *Markarth Caparison & Markarth Bannered Caparison (become Thane of the Reach) *Morthal Caparison & Morthal Bannered Caparison (become Thane of Hjaalmarch) *Riften Caparison & Riften Bannered Caparison(become Thane of the Rift) *Solitude Caparison & Solitude Bannered Caparison (become Thane of Haafingar) *Whiterun Caparison & Whiterun Bannered Caparison(become Thane of Whiterun) *Windhelm Caparison & Windhelm Bannered Caparison (become Thane of Eastmarch) *Winterhold Caparison & Winterhold Bannered Caparison (become Thane of Winterhold) Crafting *Leather Barding (craft at forge) *Nordic Barding (craft at forge, requires Steel Smithing perk) *Dwarven Barding (craft at forge, requires Dwarven Smithing perk) *Steel Scale Barding (craft at forge, requires Advanced Armors perk) *Ebony Barding (craft at forge, requires Ebony Smithing perk) *Daedric Barding (craft at forge, requires Daedric Smithing perk) *Dragonbone Barding (craft at forge, requires Dragon Armor perk) Field Hunter Quest (kill all animals while mounted) Unlocks Hunter & Big Game Huner Saddles *Start "Field Hunter" - Kill a fox *Step 1 - Kill 4 fox's *Step 2 - Kill 12 wolves *Step 3 - Quest Complete *Start "Big Game Hunter" - Auto start unpon completeion of "Field Hunter" (Possabile Bug: If quest will not auto start after killing 12 wolves sleep in a bed you own for at least 6 hours and the quest should update) *Step 1 - Kill an Elk (Note: You will need to kill a "male" elk, the one with the large rack of antlers) *Step 2 - Kill a Saber Cat *Step 3 - Kill 2 Trolls (check south-east along the moutains near Valthume in the Reach for two trolls (needs conformation of regular spawn location); there is another troll that spawns north-east of Ivarstead in the Rift, follow the dirt path out of Ivarstead north and down along the river) *Step 4 - Kill a Frost Troll *Step 5 - Kill a Mammoth *Step 6 - Kill a Dragon (Bonestrewn Crest in the geyser field is a good choice since you will have lots of room to maneuver your horse) *Step 7 - Quest Complete Category:Skyrim: Mods Category:Skyrim: Immersion Mods Category:Skyrim: Gameplay Effects and Change Mods